


Silence

by panther



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 04:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2718953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panther/pseuds/panther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco turns his ankle on the way to class. No one can know. Muggles turn their ankles, not wizards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence

The grounds are freezing when Draco is on his way to Herbology. He is wrapped up and under spells of course but he still watches his footing when they get to the muddy path. Clearly not enough. He slips and turns his ankle without warning. With Crabbe and Goyle on either side of him to grab no one really notices but he is aware of the pain straight away. It is not good. He is not sure if he heard or felt a crack or if it is his imagination but either way there is nothing he can do and nothing he can say, even if he is in total agony. Muggles slip on something as simple as ice. Wizards do not. So if he has injured himself no one can know and the only aid he can get is that which he can give himself. That is, of course, if he is powerful enough to pull off the spells. Healing spells are above OWL level. Draco is only twelve. Still, no one can know he has such a common injury so he grits his teeth and forces himself to keep moving and show nothing. His father would kill him.


End file.
